


Security Force

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Someone saves Panic from the crowd.





	Security Force

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Idyll in the Spencer xover meme.

Spencer has gotten used to--if never quite come to wholly enjoy--girls throwing themselves at him. (Spencer prefers a sense of dignity in a woman, but everyone has his crosses to bear. Life could be worse.) He's not used to girls _throwing_ Spencer, but when it happens, he's surprisingly grateful for the aid. He's not sure how the whole thing happens, how the security perimeter falls, or how he and the other guys get crushed between their fans and the gate that separates them from the bus. It's quick, that much Spencer knows, and he loses sight of the others almost immediately.

He feels someone grab the back of his shirt and literally _propel_ him over the fucking fence--which is high, okay--and thinks _Zack_, except, okay, Zack is big, and he would do just about anything for them, but he's not superhuman. Spencer stumbles to the ground, catching himself somewhat painfully with his hands and his knees--it's gonna suck holding the sticks for the next few days--and looks over to see Brendon also on the ground, in a pretty much identical position. Ryan and Jon join them soon enough. Then a girl--woman--vaults over the fence and asks, "You guys all right?"

"Alive," Jon says, sounding mildly surprised by the turn of events. "Alive is good."

She laughs, and it's low and not mocking and hot, and wow, this is a really inconvenient time for Spencer to be turned on. Being twenty blows sometimes. She helps the four of them to their feet, Spencer somehow ending up last, which is possibly why he gets to hold on to her arms for just a touch longer than everyone else, look at the sharp, dark definition of her face. She says, "Your security guy seemed like he was handling himself, so I left well enough alone."

Spencer nods. Zack is probably a little harder to throw than the four of them. He says, "Hi, I'm Spencer. Thanks for saving us from mauling and possibly being torn to pieces by wild hyenas masquerading as girls."

"There you go," she says, and lets go of him. Spencer is surprised to find he can stand on his own just fine. She grins. "I'm Faith. You guys put on a good show."

"Yeah, um, would you like free lifetime tickets?" Around Spencer, all three of the guys nod their heads somewhat fervently.

Faith laughs again, and oh, fuck, Spencer really wants to taste that, feel the way her stomach moves under his fingers. She says, "I'd have to be kind of stupid to turn that down, wouldn't I?"

"If there's something else you want, we could--" Brendon starts.

She cuts him off with, "You got plans tonight?"

She's looking straight at Spencer. Spencer has to look at Ryan to make sure he's not hearing things. Ryan shrugs. Spencer says, "We're kinda gonna be on the way to, uh--"

"Atlanta," Jon provides.

"Atlanta," Spencer says, feeling awesome and smart.

"Atlanta, huh?" Faith tilts her head. "I haven't been there in a while. You say I have free tickets?"

Spencer nods, "Anytime, anywhere."

"Have Southern fried chicken with me, then, Spencer Smith, when we get to Atlanta."

"Just... Just checking," Spencer says, "but you're being serious, right?"

She grins again, more open and knowing than before and says, "I think this girl deserves at least a date for saving your life, don't you?"

Spencer takes the chance, aware that she can, literally, throw him, of leaning in and kissing her. It's fast and there's not as much technique as he'd maybe prefer, but when he says, "At least," she laughs that perfect laugh.


End file.
